A Ghost Story for Two
by Ryuuhana
Summary: Ben and Rook have to change plans because of a rainy day, so they watch a story together. Ben and Rook are Dating so if you don't like it then don't read it. One-Shot BenXRook RookXBen fluff/funny


This is a story were Ben and Rook are dating. meaning they like to kiss each other. If you do not like then please don't read.

I do not own Ben 10

A Ghost Story for Two

"Why," exasperated Ben as he collapsed on the living room couch, "why did it have to be today?"

He and Rook had the day off together in a long while and they couldn't wait to have fun and enjoy the day by having a long awaited date at the swimming hole... that is until Bellwood's sky decided today was a good day to rain.

"Why does the universe hate me, Rook," the Teen asked, his words muffled from talking into a pillow.

Rook couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's actions as he crawled on the couch, laying on top of Ben's back to bring him into an embrace while he nuzzled Ben affectionately.

"Now Ben," the Revonnahgander said happily amused, "you know that I do not need to be at a special location just to enjoy your company. All I need is you."

Rook didn't need to see to know that his love had a soft smile on his face as said teen let out a relaxed sigh.

"However," he said with a playful smirk, "you may have wanted to go swimming just to see me with out a shirt. Am I correct?"

Even though he saw it coming, Rook wasn't fast enough to brace from the pillow.

But the blue-furred boyfriend still gave a hearty laughed while a red face Ben repeatedly hit him with the throw pillow.

"_Why_ did you have to ruin the moment like that!?" Ben said flailing his still chosen weapon. "And there is NO way you can tease me that good! I bet Kevin taught you how to tease me like that, didn't he-EEEEE! HAHAHAHA!"

Rook had manage to reach Ben's side from the Teen's pillow assault and proceeded tickle him into submission. Was it manly? No, but it was heck of a lot of fun!

"Actually," the older teen said as he and Ben had a moment to catch there breaths, "Gwen taught me that."

"Whatever," Ben said trying to calm his heart, "point is I'm going find a way to strangle you _both_."

The Revonnahgander just chuckled as he brought his companion closer to him as they relaxed on the couch.

"So what do you wish to do," Rook asked.

"I don't know," he replied tiredly, "I'm too antsy to just sit and do nothing and we can't go out because of the rain... wanna watch something?

"I am sport," he answered with a smile.

"Game, Rook," Ben corrected as he got the remote with an amused smile. "It's 'I'm game'."

After a while and nothing on the TV, they had to resort to the internet for new entertainment.

"Ok so what type of genre are you in the mood for," asked Ben. He was on a site that had both episode and movies from around the world. "There's action, romance, comedy, slice of life, and... Moe? ... What the heck is Moe? I'm being serious here, I have _never_ in my life heard of this type of genre... Rook pick a genre while I look this up because if i don't then it's going to bug me all day."

Rook just chuckled as he thought about what to watch.

"What about something that is scary," he asked curiously. "I do sometimes enjoy a good story that invokes fear and it has been a while since I heard a good one."

"They do have some, but they are not very good," Ben answered as he looked to the side, thinking. "Well... there is this _one_ show that tell camp fire type ghost stories and sometimes there only about five minutes long."

Rook then thought he saw Ben's skin lose a shade of color.

"But they're he scariest five minutes of your _life_."

He knew Ben well and he knew his partner would never lie when it came to a show. And it would be interesting to see what kind of horror stories earthlings came up with.

"I do not mind, it sounds like it will be excellent."

"Ok hotshot, don't say I didn't warn you," Ben said as he searched for the show in question. "Oh yeah this show is from Japan so you gotta read the subtitles."

Rook nodded as the teen started the show.

The opening had no song, only a soft fun melody playing in the background as a sun set in a park with children playing, the clock face in the location showing to be five pm.

A handheld drum was suddenly being played for a moment gaining the attention of the children in the park.

There was a strange man in dark theatrical clothes as well as wearing a white theatrical mask, he was the one used the drum. Next to him was a wooden portable theater used for a type of puppeteering.

The children gathered round as the man spoke in a very strange tone that rook would have to call creepy. And when the man spoke, the soft fun melody subtly changed into a soft dark carnival music.

"_Step right up and have a look..._" the man spoke in his native tongue while Rook read the dialog, "_It's time for Yamishibai._"

As the man said these words the screen slowly zoomed in on the theater displaying the show title as well as the episode title in Japanese lettering. Translated on the screen was 'Yamishibai' for the show and the episode title was 'Hair'.

"Oh god why did I pick this one!" Ben said in a slight frighten tone. He was already holding on to Rook tightly as he buried his face in his arm closing his eyes. "Tell me when it's over."

Rook was starting to have second thoughts about this show.

Suddenly the paper door on the theater opened up to reveal a building at night as one of the rooms still had its lights on.

Then the man spoke once more.

"_This is the story of a teacher at a particular elementary school who had to work a bit late one day..._"

The man never spoke again as he let the story tell it-self as a woman worked on a table...

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO OPEN IT!? WHY DO YOU WANT TO OPEN IT AFTER SEEING WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST RUN ALREADY!"

Ben was yelling at the screen as he was hugging Rook's torso tightly and the Revonnahgander couldn't blame him, he was also holding onto Ben tightly as his eyes stayed glued the he screen.

earlier the woman was trying to use the copy machine only for the pages to come out with hair like strains printed on them as the machine went haywire. She had unplugged it which finally stopped and when she lifted the lid of the copier there was long black hairs draped over the scanner. And as she stared at it the hairs began to... creep back to there source, getting sucked into a part of the machine were you would have to open and load the paper into.

This is were Ben and Rook are watching now as the woman slowly reached out in fear to the hatch, preparing her-self to open it.

Rook wasn't sure if it was his heart pounding or Ben's. It might as well have been both as the teacher _very_ carefully and slowly opened the hatch.

"Oh god I can't watch this," Ben said quickly as he buried his face in Rook's chest curling his body up. "I already seen this episode and I can't watch this."

Rook didn't say anything as he held Ben tightly in both fear and protective instinct while he subconsciously reached for the holster of his Proto-Tool, thankfully the weapon was not within reach. He never kept his gaze away.

She suddenly brought the tray fully as Rook gave a warning growl to the potential threat... only there was nothing in the slot. No hair. No paper. Nothing. Just an empty tray.

The woman took a breath finally relaxing as a soft calm tone played in the background, seeing the woman relax coupled with the melody also helped Rook to relax and made him realized that this is a _show,_ nothing was going to _actually_ attack them. While this made him feel silly, he had to hand it to the makers that they did a very well job on this. Sometimes it's not easy to make a Revonnahgander use protective instincts for a threat that isn't really there.

Rook took another breath relaxing more as the woman closed the tray.

"Your words speak a lot of truth to this, Ben," he said with a smile as tried to calm his heart. "This was very frighting."

However Ben didn't uncurl from his spot, Rook was about to ask if he was alright when the woman spoke in relief gaining his attention again.

"_What was that all about?_"

When she closed the lid top lid to the scanner, Rook saw something that would be _burned_ into his brain for weeks as he screamed bloody murder.

Then the paper door of the theater from the beginning closed as the man spoke one last time.

"_The end._"

* * *

The next day at work

"Hey Rook, can you take these to the copy machine real quick," James asked while holding out some papers to him. "I would do it my-self but I don't like to leave _these_ two," pointing to Blukic and Driba "with my stuff for a second."

Rook visibly paled as he stared at the papers.

"Rook," James asked with concern, "are you okay?"

* * *

~Notes~

Me: ~siting in a corner in fear~ he's not alright James, he saw horror. You guys better like this cuz I had to watch that episode to get it right. T_T

and I bet you are thinking "Ha. It couldn't be that scary" well I tell you are wrong! if you think you can handle it then go find it and watch it. but be warned. it is NOT for the faint of heart.


End file.
